Charnelle Apocalypse
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Parce que l'entrée dans le nouveau millénaire ne s'est pas faite aussi facilement qu'on le pensait. Un monde s'est écroulé. Pas le nôtre. Juste le leur - Blaise Zabini & HermiOne Granger - OS.


**¤ Bonjour les d'jeun's ! ¤**

**Je n'ai pas pu me passer de vous plus longtemps ! mdr & pis j'avais fini ce ptit OS -sur lequel je suis depuis plus d'une semaine- alors je me suis dit que j'avais bien envie de vous faire un ptit cOucOu des vacances... Donc vOici mon premier essai au Hermione & Blaise, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est un ptit avant goût à Fair Play dirons nous... Il est exclusivement Lemoniaque -et ui, même Bewitch _ Tales a des hormones en été xD (et en hiver aussi... oO) ! **

**Je ne vais pas blablater davantage mais je vous demande -supplie serait un terme plus juste- d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mon blog (sky') & de regarder mon dernier article... (et les autres si vous ne les avez pas lu & que vous voulez savoir mon programme de postage) ! J'y fais un ptit commentaire très acide sur le mot que je déteste le plus au monde "Plagiat"... & dont hélas je connais de plus en plus le sens ! **

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

******.**

**.**

**Charnelle ApOcalypse**

**_P.O.V Blaise Zabini. 1er janvier 2000._**

Je fis tourner mon verre d'alcool dans ma main, le liquide nacré scintillant dans la chope que je sirotais depuis des heures à chaque fois que le barman me la remplissait à nouveau. Je ne sentais hélas pas encore les effets de cette eau-de-vie sur mon corps. Ma vision se troublait légèrement par intermittence, mais rien de bien alarmant en comparaison de ce que j'avais déjà vécu à de multiples reprises. Mes doigts mats serrèrent le verre un peu plus fort, ma peau blanchissant sous la pression avant de redevenir normale. Mon souffle enivré semblait brûlant en dépassant mes lèvres. Lâchant mon verre -qui tinta sur la surface plane du bar- je glissais ma main sur ma nuque, mes doigts se crispant sur mes muscles comme pour les masser alors qu'une douce chaleur irradiait mes poumons. J'avais toujours eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour sentir les contrecoups de l'alcool. Je lâchais ma nuque, tendant mon poignet où une montre en or brillait effrontément devant mes yeux. Je pris quelques secondes à repérer les petites aiguilles déterminant l'horaire avant de pouvoir lire qu'il était 3h39. _Nous étions entré dans le 21ème siècle... _Et je ne voyais aucun changement s'opérer pour le moment.

Un courant d'air hérissa impitoyablement mon échine lorsque la porte du bar fut ouverte, me ramenant à la dure réalité de ce monde et de ma solitude. J'ingurgitais d'une traite tout le contenu de mon verre avant de faire un signe au barman qui me servit, trop heureux de l'argent que je lui rapporterais ce soir.

Le tabouret à mes côtés fut déplacé et une jeune femme s'installa. J'humais son arôme, m'enivrant de cet effluve sucré avant de me pencher imperceptiblement sur le côté pour la voir, espérant que cette femme soit si belle que son parfum le laissait présager. Je découvris alors une créature d'une beauté simple dont les anglaises brunes clairsemées d'auburn semblaient se rebeller, partant dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables. Sa peau de pêche détonnait auprès de ses lèvres pulpeuses et vermillon que j'imaginais parfaitement posées sur les miennes et ses joues étaient rendues écarlates par le froid extérieur. Ce furent ensuite ses yeux couleur d'ambre cerclés de longs cils courbés qui m'attirèrent. Finalement, je me laissais aller à porter mon regard à son corps aux formes voluptueuses appétissantes.

Elle sentit de toute évidence que je la regardais car elle se tourna complètement vers moi, l'ébauche d'un sourire présomptueux sur les lèvres.

« Vous avez un problème particulier ou vous cherchez juste une manière convenable de me draguer avant que je m'en aille en courant à cause de l'air pervers que vous arborez ? »

Je fus envahit par une envie de rire, mais me contentais de sourire avant de la dévisager davantage, m'interrogeant sur la réponse appropriée à donner. Mais une question m'apparut quand je compris que j'avais déjà vu cette femme.

« On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

- Oh mon dieu ! Vous avez réfléchis tout ce temps là pour trouver une phrase aussi ringarde !? Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait encore dire ça au 21ème siècle ! Bien qu'on soit au 21ème siècle depuis trop peu de temps pour savoir ce qu'on dira. Ajouta-t-elle après un silence austère.

- Je… Je suis sérieux. Vous êtes allé à Poudlard ?

- En effet.

- Vous êtes… Hermione Granger ! La copine de Potter ! La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de l'école ! M'exclamai-je en une révélation des plus déconcertantes.

- Sympa de me le rappeler. Ironisa-t-elle, me donnant raison d'un bref signe de la tête.

- Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Je ne sais pas si…

- Un des copains de la fouine ? De Malefoy, je veux dire…

- Oui. C'est ça. Tu… vous… Tu as beaucoup changé ! »

Mon regard défila une nouvelle fois sur ce corps et cette poitrine que je me voyais parfaitement caresser. Elle remarqua sans difficulté la lueur de désir dans mes yeux et -contrairement à ce que je pensais- n'eut aucune réaction violente à mon égard. Elle se contenta de mordiller avec une sensualité inconsciente -du moins, je le croyais, sa lèvre inférieure. Elle repoussa nerveusement une mèche folle derrière ses épaules, en coinçant une à son oreille. Il y eut un moment de flottement alors que nos regards se fixaient l'un à l'autre. Elle se racla la gorge puis se pencha légèrement vers moi avec une moue taquine.

« On disait beaucoup de choses sur toi à Poudlard.

- Beaucoup de choses ? » Répétai-je, suspicieux, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

Elle semblait indécise à conclure sa phrase et à expliquer le fond de sa pensée alors que je comprenais enfin de quoi elle parlait. J'esquissai un sourire puis, soudain plus hardi et téméraire que d'ordinaire, je posais ma main sur son genoux. Elle posa la sienne par-dessus comme pour l'enlever, mais ne le fit pas. J'admirais un instant la couleur de la peau si pâle sur la mienne. Contraste d'une beauté exotique.

« Alors ? Que disait-on sur moi à Poudlard ? J'espère que c'était positif. »

Ses ongles frôlèrent ma peau alors qu'elle chuchotait, volontairement sensuelle cette fois.

« Toi… et les filles.

- Et moi et les hommes si les rumeurs allaient au fond de mes pensées les plus secrètes. Me contentai-je de répliquer, aguicheur.

- Oui, ça aussi. Tu…

- Je ? »

Elle planta son regard dans le mien alors que ma main remontait légèrement -suivit de la sienne- sur la surface rugueuse de son jean, suivant ses coutures tout en glissant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle ne m'en empêcha pas. Je détaillais avec plus de précision son visage afin de transpercer cette carapace flegmatique pour élucider ce mystère qu'elle représentait tout à coup. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Fatigue ou larmes ? L'un ou l'autre pouvait expliquer ce comportement bien qu'elle ne se laisse encore complètement aller. Je connaissais assez bien les femmes pour savoir comment cette soirée finirait si elle se lâchait davantage.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposai-je poliment avec le vain espoir qu'un peu d'alcool l'aiderait à se détendre et à oublier ses tracas. Tu sembles en avoir besoin.

- Si tu savais vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin, on ne serait plus ici depuis longtemps. »

J'en eu le souffle coupé, simplement dépassé par cette élocution des plus coquines qui sortait de la bouche de la femme la plus coincée -à mes yeux- que j'ai jamais rencontré. Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappela que je l'avais quitté adolescente et que je la retrouvais ici, dans ce bar -Hermione Granger dans un bar… Drago n'y croirait pas quand je le lui raconterais, séduisante et séductrice.

« Où serions nous si je savais ce que tu voulais ?

- On parle de besoins là ! Pas d'envies. Tu habites loin ?

- Qu'est il arrivé à la jeune Hermione Granger timide et sans libido ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme se ternit très légèrement et je me sentis légèrement coupable, comprenant que j'avais heurté un point sensible. Je m'excusais d'un coup d'œil, ma main remontant encore le long de sa cuisse, pour venir finalement se caler entre ses jambes, sans indécence pourtant. J'étais trop doux pour sombrer dans la vulgarité qui m'apporterait probablement un rejet dont je ne voulais pas. Finalement, elle se redressa avec un nouveau sourire.

« Elle a grandi. Je… ne fais pas ça en général. Ajouta-t-elle, sa peau s'enflammant.

- Moi si. Et il y a une première fois à tout. Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi. Je suis… une vraie tombe.

- Et un vrai tombeur.

- Oui. Tu veux… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais elle acquiesça en se levant. J'hésitais un peu avant de la suivre, détaillant sa démarche charnelle, ce balancement des hanches qui m'appelait presque à la prendre dans ce bar sans me soucier des regards. Je me levait alors qu'elle franchissait les portes battantes et posait quelques billets sur le meuble me faisant face avant de quitter les lieux.

Je retrouvais la lionne adossée à un mur de pierre dans la rue du bar. Elle me jeta un regard courroucé comme si je l'avais fait attendre trop longtemps. Je m'approchais d'elle et sortit un paquet de cigarettes sorcières de ma poche. Je lui en offris une qu'elle accepta -à ma plus grande surprise. J'allumais la mienne d'un coup de baguette magique et elle fit de même. Le froid giflait nos peaux, marquant la sienne de rose. J'admirais l'incroyable façon dont ses lèvres englobaient la cigarette et elle fixa son regard au mien en tirant quelques lattes.

« Tu fumes… Fini-je par souffler, projetant un nuage de fumée dans l'air.

- Oui. Je bois aussi. Et… il m'arrive de baiser ! Rarement.

- Tu te prives du plus beau des péchés !? Persiflai-je.

- Le temps me manque.

- Tu es prête à prendre le temps ?

- Ce soir, oui. J'ai tout le temps pour toi… »

J'ébauchais un sourire avant de me pencher vers elle, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts, câlin.

« Tu ferais ça avec n'importe qui ?

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es… Blaise Zabini ! »

Je m'esclaffais, avide de détails concernant les qualités du Blaise Zabini que j'étais, ou du moins qu'elle imaginait que j'étais. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa mâchoire, grimpant sensuellement alors qu'elle ne quittait pas sa cigarette. Je m'emparais finalement de son lobe d'oreille, le mordillant avec tendresse. Elle fut secouée par un rire, une sorte de gloussement et je me détachais d'elle.

« Tu as fini ta cigarette ?

- Tu vois bien que non… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de le faire, jetant la mienne au sol avant de donner un coup dans sa main pour qu'elle lâche la sienne. J'écrasais ensuite les mégots au sol sous son regard réprobateur.

« On y va ?

- Où ça ? » Répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, charmeuse, me provoquant effrontément en l'attente d'une réponse de ma part.

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Si elle me cherchait, elle allait me trouver. Je la plaquais contre le mur, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête, mes paumes à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mon souffle caressa son visage alors qu'elle battait des cils. Je laissais une main retomber, mes doigts effleurant son avant-bras où ses poils s'hérissèrent, quelques petits frissons apparaissant sur sa peau. J'eu l'impression qu'elle allait s'enflammer, comme si elle n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis très longtemps ce qui était étonnant. Comment un homme ne pouvait-il pas avoir envie de faire l'amour à une telle femme ?

Je me saisis de sa main, glissant mes doigts entre les siens avant de la porter à ma bouche sans lâcher Hermione du regard. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur son poignet, y déposant quelques baisers alors que ma langue suivait ses veines bleutés, lui procurant de délectables chatouilles. Elle ne me laissa pas l'occasion de continuer, attirant nos mains liées vers elle. Mes doigts prirent la place qu'avait la cigarette quelques minutes auparavant. Elle prit mon majeur en bouche, le suçotant d'une manière gourmande des plus érotiques. Elle faisait ça d'une telle façon que je n'avais besoin de rien de plus pour fantasmer. La façon dont elle aspirait ma peau me stimula au plus haut point. Elle sourit, aussi narquoise que pouvait l'être une Serpentard.

« Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à chez toi ? »

J'acquiesçais avec sérieux avant de la serrer contre moi, puis -sa main toujours dans la mienne- nous quittâmes la petite rue. Nous ne parlions pas, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Sur le chemin nous conduisant jusqu'à mon appartement, nous n'échangeâmes ni un mot, ni un regard. En quelques minutes, je me retrouvais dans les escaliers menant à mon petit chez moi avec la seule femme au monde avec laquelle je ne m'étais imaginé de ma vie. J'eu envie de la faire basculer sur ces marches pour la prendre mais me retins, serrant simplement sa main plus fort dans la mienne.

Arrivés dans l'appartement, il y eut un moment de gêne. Elle parce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Moi parce que je n'avais jamais été aussi excité par une situation qui me paraissait banale normalement. Elle esquissa un sourire sans me lâcher du regard, puis -tremblante- déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa veste avant de la faire tomber au sol. J'allais m'installer sur mon canapé, profitant du spectacle qu'elle comptait apparemment m'offrir, m'appâtant de sa probable nudité prochaine. Elle avait un tel pouvoir d'attraction sur ma petite personne que j'eus envie d'abandonner toute séduction pour la porter à mon lit dès maintenant. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, la laissant glisser le long de ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. En deux coups de pieds, ses chaussures valdinguèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle m'ensorcelait. Elle descendit tranquillement sa braguette, balançant des hanches pour être libérée de son jean.

Je cessais instantanément de respirer quand elle se retrouva dans une tenue inattendue devant moi : un corset sombre associé à un boxer de la même couleur qui tranchait sur la couleur lumineuse de son teint. Le galbe de ses seins était parfaitement dessiné grâce au corset qui soulignait également ses courbes, de la minceur de sa taille à la rondeur féminine de ses hanches. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant comme pour me convaincre de faire de même.

Je lui fis signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit avec une lenteur désarçonnante. Je lui tendis la main quand elle se retrouva proche de moi et elle la saisit. Je l'attirais sur mes genoux où elle s'installa, posant une jambe de chaque côté des miennes. Agrippant son menton entre mes doigts, je la poussais à se rapprocher de moi, posant ma bouche sur sa sienne. Lentement d'abord. Puis beaucoup plus langoureusement. Elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, frottant son bassin contre le mien en un mouvement charnel qui provoqua une érection instantanée sur ma petite personne. Je passais ses mains sur sa poitrine, massant ses seins aux rondeurs généreuses, puis les déplaçais sur le corset afin d'en dénouer les lacets, voulant en profiter un peu plus. Elle fut nue en trop peu de temps pour le dire, sa culotte restant la seule barrière à son plaisir. Mais j'avais davantage envie de me focaliser sur sa poitrine pour le moment. Je pris l'un de ses tétons en bouche, le tétant et mordillant ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Elle se tortilla contre moi alors que mes mains et ma bouche parcouraient sa poitrine, ses mamelons durcissant au fur et à mesure que mes caresses prenaient de l'ampleur.

Je la fis basculer, l'allongeant sur le canapé en me positionnant au dessus d'elle. Ma bouche parcourut son ventre, ma langue passant sur son nombril avant de descendre de plus en plus. Elle ronronna quand je déposais un baiser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, juste à côté de sa culotte déjà humide. J'eu envie de la goûter mais désirait lui faire profiter encore un peu de mon savoir faire, et surtout lui apprendre certaines choses qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais pratiquer. Je sentais ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu, ses ongles griffant mon crâne alors qu'elle me poussait volontairement à me palmer entre ses cuisses, mais je n'obéis pas.

Je remontais vers son visage, l'embrassant légèrement avant de me lever. Un éclair de frustration illumina son regard, croyant sans doute que je la quittais. Je la pris dans mes bras, la soulevant comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Ses jambes encerclèrent ma taille et elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche alors que je la transportais jusqu'à ma chambre dont j'ouvris la porte d'un coup de pied. Je la posais sur mon matelas encore défaits à cause de mes ébats de la veille avec deux magnifiques suédoises blondes et angéliques mineures. Elle assise au coin du lit, je pouvais la regarder de haut et en profitait, la soumettant à mon regard luxurieux. Je retirais mon pull -qui embarqua en même temps mon t-shirt- et me retrouvais à demi nu. Elle admira mon torse musculeux qui en faisait fantasmer plus d'une depuis quelques années déjà.

« Hermione…

- Oui ? »

Petite voix de souris sous le coup de l'émotion. J'eu une fois encore envie de rire.

« Ta main…

- Oui ?

- Ma braguette. »

J'avais prononcé ces quelques mots avec une douceur subjective, mais en bonne âme damnée, elle m'obéit docilement, faisant facilement le lien entre « main » et « braguette ». Ses ongles passèrent d'abord autour de mon nombril, dévalant ensuite sur le léger duvet qui conduisait perfidement à la boucle de ma ceinture. Elle la défit, avant de s'occuper de ma braguette qu'elle fit descendre. Sa main passa à l'intérieur de mon pantalon et je fermais brièvement les yeux, accentuant mes sens sur le toucher, oubliant le reste. Mon pantalon fut baissé jusqu'à mes cuisses fermes et mon caleçon le rejoint. Les doigts d'Hermione encerclèrent mon sexe à pleine main, et firent quelques mouvements de va et viens. Ses lèvres s'y posèrent également, empruntant les mêmes actions avec lascivité, sa langue les accompagnant à la perfection. Une douce chaleur irradia mes reins et -à défaut de profiter de cette caresse buccale des plus parfaites- je m'en échappais en rouvrant les yeux.

Elle me lança un sourire coquin en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses joues n'ayant jamais été aussi rouges. Je me baissais pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, goûtant ma propre saveur sur sa langue. Je me débarrassais finalement de mes derniers vêtements pendant qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit.

Je m'installais à ses côtés, voulant encore profiter un peu de ces préliminaires. Je lui retirais paisiblement son sous-vêtement en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau passant sous ma bouche et ma langue, traçant de salive un parcours plus qu'alléchant jusqu'à ses cuisses ouvertes. J'y plaçais d'abord mes doigts qui se retrouvèrent couverts d'une moiteur tiède que je décidais de déguster. Ma bouche les remplaça et elle se cambra, sensible aux caresses que je lui prodiguais de ma langue. Encore une fois, elle m'appuya contre elle, m'incitant à m'enfoncer davantage entre ses plis humides. Elle se crispa en gémissant, saisie par un violent orgasme. Je ne cessais pas mes mouvements, savourant ses sucs précieux en attendant qu'elle se calme.

Lorsque son corps retomba sur le lit, pris de tremblements, je m'arrêtais, remontant vers elle, posant ma bouche sur la sienne. Je l'embrassais languissamment et elle resserra ses jambes autour de ma taille, m'incitant à continuer. Je savais que j'étais aussi prêt qu'elle et -bien que je veuille la faire patienter, légèrement sadique- j'obéis. Je la désirais à un tel point que je n'avais plus vraiment la force de résister.

Elle me guida afin que je la pénètre en une douceur préparatrice. Je me demandais pourquoi : elle n'en avait guère besoin. Je m'enfonçais en elle et elle serra les dents. Une fois sûr qu'elle était acclimatée à moi, je commençais à me déplacer en elle en de multiples mouvements de hanches, m'enfonçant à chaque poussée un peu plus profondément. Elle se cramponna à moi, serrant ses jambes autour de moi en enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos, griffant ma peau chocolatée. Je calais mon visage dans son cou, augmentant la cadence, influencé par ses soupirs d'extase. Je désirais lui faire atteindre une nouvelle fois le summum de la jouissance avant de la rejoindre au septième ciel. Des frissons parcouraient nos peaux humides. Elle se crispa une nouvelle fois, ses muscles se resserrant sur moi si bien que je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. La chaleur de mes reins s'accentua et je jouis en un râle presque au même moment qu'elle.

Je m'écroulais finalement sur sa poitrine, le souffle heurté. Elle avait les yeux fermés, une fine couche de transpiration déposée sur tout son corps collant sa peau à la mienne. Je me demandais s'il fallait parler, puis comprit qu'il n'en était pas question. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et fermais les yeux à mon tour. Elle se rapprocha de moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse pour dormir. Je réalisais alors que je n'avais pas prit autant de plaisir à faire l'amour depuis bien longtemps et c'est avec un sourire triste que je me plongeais dans mes songes luxurieux qui ne concerneraient plus qu'une seule femme.

******.**

**.**

**_P.O.V. Hermione Granger. 1er janvier 2000._**

La lourdeur des boucles brunes que constituaient ma chevelure pesait sur ma nuque, collant à ma peau à cause de la couche de sueur qui me recouvrait. J'inspirais profondément en me roulant sur moi-même, me débarrassant des draps sans ouvrir les yeux. Mon nez se cogna à quelque chose de dur et je m'obligeais à me réveiller un peu plus vite, me retrouvant face à une surface de peau lisse et hâlée. Louchant quelques instants -temps qu'il me fallut pour réellement me réveiller- je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de la côte de l'homme avec lequel j'avais partagé mon lit… Ou plutôt son lit. Les images de ma soirée et de ma nuit de la veille m'apparurent sous formes de flashes rapides et étourdissants qui m'alitèrent quelques secondes.

Je me redressais sur le matelas, détaillant le corps de l'homme s'exposant dans une nudité complète sous mes yeux. J'en aurais presque mangé un morceau tant il était attrayant. Je fis défiler mon regard de ses larges épaules aux muscles saillants sous sa peau tanné à sa taille plus mince, passant sur ses pectoraux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil plus bas, insistant sur la partie la plus _intéressante _de son anatomie, puis vers ses cuisses puissantes. Je remontais ensuite sur son visage encerclé de cheveux noirs et crépus, une tignasse dans laquelle j'avais plongé mes doigts la veille, profitant de leur douceur et de leur parfum capiteux. Ses paupières closes dissimulaient ses pupilles vert-de-gris envoûtantes. Ses pommettes hautes -seule trace flagrante de son rang aristocratique- accompagnaient à la perfection son nez assez épaté. Tant qu'à ses lèvres pleines, elles étaient un véritable appel aux baisers que je lui avais offerts sans concession cette nuit là. Il était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappait un filet de salive. Les hommes avaient toujours la bouche ouverte quand ils dormaient. Ron aussi.

Penser à Ron me rendit presque malade de culpabilité et je détournais le regard de ce corps sculptural pour me remettre les idées en place. J'avais trompé mon petit-ami… mon fiancé même pour être exacte. J'avais fait l'amour avec un autre homme. Et pire : j'avais aimé ça ! Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasmes aussi puissants si bien que j'en venais même à me demander si j'avais bien eu des orgasmes avant ça et pas juste quelques frissons.

Mal à l'aise, je décidais de quitter les lieux sans me faire remarquer. Blaise dormait si profondément que mes mouvements sur le matelas ne l'alertèrent pas. Je réussis à sortir du lit puis m'emparai de ma culotte au sol, dont le tissu était encore poisseux ce qui ne serait sans doute pas très agréable. Je me glissais à l'extérieur de la chambre, récupérais mes autres vêtements et les enfilais prestement, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit superflu. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'aurais voulu qu'il se réveille et me demande de rester encore un peu, bien que les coups d'un soir ne soient pas censés devenir plus.

Après avoir vérifié si j'avais bien repris toutes mes affaires, je compris que je n'avais plus rien à faire dans l'appartement -bien que je veuille étrangement y rester. Je m'emparais d'un stylo sur la table basse du salon et une feuille qui traînait là, notant rapidement quelques mots. _Merci pour cette nuit. C'était juste parfait. Hermione. _

Je reposais le tout avant de sortir de l'appartement, ne claquant pas la porte derrière moi -bien qu'encore une fois j'y pense- et finit par me retrouver dans la rue pleine de monde. Je marchais, instable sur mes bottes sans talons, fatiguée, étourdie par ce je-ne-sais-quoi dérangeant qui oppressait ma poitrine depuis mon réveil. Je passais une bonne heure dans les rues londoniennes avant de me retrouver -mes pas m'y ayant guidé naturellement- devant la maison d'Harry et de Ginny. J'hésitais quelques instants, puis grimpait sur le perron, donnant un coup sec sur la porte tout en appuyant sur la sonnette -sorte de code destiné à éviter les journalistes. Harry fut devant moi en peu de temps, sa chemise entrouverte dévoilant son torse imberbe et musclé, ses cheveux ébouriffés partant dans tous les sens. Il n'avait pas dormi de toute évidence.

« Hermione ! Enfin ! On se demandait où tu étais passée ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils, étonné de cette réflexion des plus inattendue. Il se déplaça pour me laisser entrer, ce que je fis sans rechigner avant de passer dans le séjour où Ginny était installé, un petit bout de chou nommé James de quelques mois à peine dans les bras. Elle leva son regard chocolat vers le mien et soupira de soulagement.

« Ron a appelé. Il nous a prévenu pour votre dispute… On s'est inquiété !

- Désolée…

- T'as passé la nuit où ? »

Je me tournais vers Harry qui m'adressa un sourire puis revint vers Ginny, laquelle attendait apparemment une explication. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer puis bredouillais finalement, honteuse et gênée d'avoir à dire ça.

« Je pourrais parler… juste à Harry. »

Ginny grimaça simplement, puis se leva, son fils dans ses bras avant de quitter la pièce en soupirant. Elle détestait être mise à l'écart et je m'en voulu un peu de la mettre -ainsi qu'Harry- dans une telle situation. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et me fit signe de l'y rejoindre, nous servant des tasses de café qui nous serviraient bien.

« Alors… Commença-t-il en plongeant son regard scrutateur dans le mien. Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?

- D'abord… Il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne. Ni à Ginny, et encore moins à Ron. Promis ?

- Promis. Acquiesça-t-il sans hésiter. Tu sais bien que je peux être une tombe quand je veux. Tu as fait… quel genre de bêtises ? Tu as… pris de la drogue ?

- Quoi ?! M'écriai-je sous le choc.

- Tu as vraiment une tête bizarre… C'est pour ça que je te pose la question !

- Non ! Non, je n'ai pas pris de drogue ! Ça ne va pas la tête ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Je… J'ai couché… avec un homme. »

Harry resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis referma la bouche, avalant difficilement sa salive en me regardant. Il finit par remplir ses joues d'air avant de le soupirer, se dégonflant complètement. Il se racla la gorge, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Je décidais de quitter la pièce, réalisant qu'il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Si même Harry Potter ne pouvait m'aider, ma cause était simplement perdue. Il attrapa ma main alors que je me redressais.

« Désolée, Hermione… Je sais que… »

Je me réinstallais en lui demandant une solution d'un regard suppliant.

« Okay… Tu… Avec qui ?

- Blaise Zabini. Avouai-je.

- Zabini ? Le… Serpentard ?

- Oui… Lui-même.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Ron… Notre dispute… J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose.

- Et c'Est-ce que tu fais pour penser à autre chose, toi ? Je pensais que… tu lisais des bouquins par dizaines quand tu étais déprimée ! Pas que t'allais… coucher avec n'importe qui ! »

Une pointe de reproche fut à peine perceptible dans sa voix, mais je savais assez bien -depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions- reconnaître chacune de ses intonations. Je savais qu'il réprouvait légèrement -ou plus- mon comportement bien qu'il ne souhaite manifestement pas se montrer trop dur. Je détournais le regard, me demandant quoi répondre à cette dernière perfidie puis bredouillais avec une grimace contrite.

« C'Est-ce que je fais en général. Mais cette fois… je… je ne sais pas, Harry. Avec Ron… je crois que c'est fini. »

Harry resta longuement silencieux, n'osant prononcer un mot… Ou peut être n'en trouvant aucun de circonstance. Je fermais les yeux, m'enfonçant plus encore dans le canapé moelleux où j'avais déjà passé quelques nuits lors de mes disputes avec Ron. À dire vrai, je devais admettre que Ron et moi passions plus de temps à nous disputer pour des broutilles qu'à mener une vie de couple saine et heureuse. Nous sortions ensemble depuis quatre ans, depuis notre dernière année à Poudlard et notre victoire sur le monde des Ténèbres et sur Lord Voldemort. Nous avions eu quelques bons mois, avec quelques chamailleries mais rien de bien grave. Nos différences nous avaient unis depuis le départ. Nous nous complétions. Puis avec le temps, notre relation s'était plus ou moins dégradée car nous n'avions aucun point commun, si ce n'était notre amitié pour Harry. Depuis quelques mois, les disputes s'accumulaient… Jusqu'à cette dernière d'hier. Il avait dépassé les bornes, me balançant à la figure des vérités que je ne souhaitais entendre. Selon lui, je ne m'engageais pas assez vite… Il pensait déjà aux enfants, contrairement à moi. J'attendais autre chose de la vie que la petite vie de famille pépère dont il rêvait. Je ne voulais m'installer dans une routine pesante dans laquelle je m'enfoncerais pour toujours.

« Qu'y A-t-il de mal à vivre une routine ? S'enquit Harry, me faisant remarquer que j'avais parlé tout haut, ce qui me fit rougir.

- Et bien… J'attends plus. Et je ne veux pas d'enfants maintenant… On est jeune ! Ça serait comme une manière de renouveler notre couple, au dépend d'un bébé. C'est… la solution de facilité ! Je… je n'ai pas envie de ça pour le moment !

- Alors, dis le à Ron.

- Tu ne crois pas que je l'ai déjà fait mille fois, Harry ? »

Je poussais un simple soupir irrité et baissais les yeux vers le sol, observant les jouets pour bébé et peluches sur la moquette. Je ne me voyais pas maman… Et je ne voyais pas non plus Ron à papa. Il était immature et gamin. Il passait pas mal de temps dehors avec ses collègues de bureau et ses amis de l'équipe de Quidditch amateur dans laquelle il jouait les dimanches après midi. Je doutais même qu'il change réellement son emploi du temps pour moi ou un quelconque enfant. J'aurais vraiment apprécié d'Harry me donne un conseil, et le suppliait presque du regard. Il finit par croiser ses mains sur ses genoux, ses longs doigts pâles se mêlant les uns aux autres.

« Tu… Hermione, tu ne peux pas plaquer une relation de quatre ans sur un coup de tête comme ça ! Tu… On avait prévu de sortir avec Neville, Luna et les autres ce soir… On y va… Ron et toi, vous allez vous réconcilier comme toujours ! Et on va bien s'amuser ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Et… pour Blaise… Je lui dis ?

- Non ! Hermione, non ! S'écria-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais atteinte j'avais perdu mon cerveau durant cette discussion. Tu vas… le tuer si tu lui dis ! Et puis… c'était avec Zabini… ça n'avait aucune importance. N'Est-ce pas ? »

Je me posais moi-même la question depuis mon réveil. Dire que cette nuit m'avait plu n'aurait même pas été assez… Tout avait été simplement parfait ! Je n'avais jamais pris autant de plaisir. Je ne m'étais jamais senti à ce point en osmose avec un homme. J'avais parfaitement confiance en ce qu'il m'avait demandé et ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je n'y avais même pas réfléchi. Mais je ne pouvais avouer tous ces doutes à Harry. Alors je mentis -chose que je n'avais faite auparavant à mon meilleur ami.

« Non… ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Génial ! Sourit il, apparemment convaincu par mon mensonge. Et puis, tu peux passer la journée avec nous si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque à affronter Ron pour l'instant. On se verra tous ce soir de toute façon donc… tu as le temps ! »

J'acquiesçai poliment, bien déterminée à ne pas voir Ron avant d'être entourée de mes amis. Autrement, je savais que la vérité ne resterait pas longtemps un secret.

******.**

**.**

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement normalement… Ennuyeuse à souhait comme toujours. Notre groupe d'amis datait de Poudlard. Je plaçais quelques mots de ci de là, histoire de faire acte de présence, minant d'être intéressée par les conversations plus légères les unes que les autres. Ron avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse, plongé dans le récit de la rencontre avec une Vélane de Neville. J'avais très envie de le repousser, son contact me dérangeant inhabituellement. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir à mon aise, comme si j'avais pris la place de quelqu'un d'autre à cette table. D'une personne complètement différente. D'une personne qui ne mentait pas.

Je bus quelques gorgées de ma bièraubeurre pour me donner une assurance que je ne possédais pas ce soir là, ce que Ginny avait remarqué sans problème -vu les coups d'œil qu'elle me lançait toutes les trente secondeS. Ron malaxa tranquillement ma cuisse, sa main glissant sur mon genou.

Je tentais de penser à autre chose, posant mon regard sur la salle du bar où nous étions tous installés. J'observais les dizaines de tables remplies, puis croisait un regard vert-de-gris pénétrant, puis une rangée de dents blanches appartenant à un propriétaire qui me souriait. Blaise. Il était assis avec Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et les Sœurs Greenglass. Il ne suivait pas les discussions, ses yeux posés sur moi, uniquement sur moi. Il m'adressa un petit geste de la main, accompagné d'un sourire séduisant mais narquois -sans doute du à la présence de Ron à mes côtés. Je détournais les yeux, ne voulant pas le voir plus encore alors que mon estomac semblait se transformer en une gélatine dégoulinante. Je finis mon verre d'une traite et Harry me jeta un regard suspicieux avant de se tourner, rencontrant le regard de Blaise qui sourit à nouveau, moqueur au plus haut point.

« Mione, ça va ? Tu as l'air… Distraite ! » Lança Ron en passant son bras par-dessus mes épaule.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, mon attention attiré par Blaise qui s'était levé et s'approchait de notre table. Je retins mon souffle, priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas me dire bonjour ou faire une quelconque réflexion devant Ron. Harry serra son poing sur sa chope, craignant lui aussi une maladresse de la part de mon amant d'un soir. Néanmoins Blaise passa à mes côtés sans me voir, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement avant qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit. Il voulait sans doute que je l'y rejoigne. Je restais stoïque sur mon siège, me demandant ce que je devais faire exactement. Harry voyant le doute dans mes pupilles se permit une grimace, mais je fis mine de ne pas la voir. Il venait de comprendre. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une nuit…

« Je… j'ai un peu chaud. Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. Bafouillai-je en me levant.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? S'enquit Ron en me souriant, adorable.

- Non… Ça va… je reviens dans deux minutes ! »

Je quittais la table, fuyant volontairement le regard de mon meilleur ami qui réprouvait sans nul doute mon comportement. Je me glissais dans les toilettes. Prés des lavabos -communs aux hommes et aux femmes- Blaise Zabini était installé, appuyé contre les carreaux blancs immaculés. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot que le verrou de la porte dans mon dos fut tiré, si bien que je me retrouvais prise au piège de cet homme… Sans en éprouver une quelconque peur. Je savais que j'aurais été effrayée par une telle situation avec d'autres Serpentards. Mais lui… Mon pouls s'accéléra quand son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« J'ai cru que tu allais m'éviter… Souffla-t-il, affable.

- Pourquoi l'aurai-je fait ? Répliquai-je sur le même ton, ma voix tremblante gâchant l'effet que je désirais.

- À cause de ce que nous avons fait hier soir.

- Hier soir ? Répétai-je en faisant mine de ne pas voir où il voulait en venir, le poussant volontairement à se rapprocher car je n'osais le faire moi-même. Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir !

- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre… J'ai encore une vision très nette de mon corps entre tes cuisses pourtant ! »

Je ne pus retenir l'éclat de rire qui franchit mes lèvres alors qu'il venait vers moi. Je me reculais jusqu'à la porte. Il se colla contre moi, ma peau s'enflamma, mon souffle se heurta, mon cerveau sembla se consumer. Il se pencha vers moi, son nez suivant le contour de ma mâchoire. Mon corps se crispa sous l'effet du malsain désir que je ressentais. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un léger baiser avant de se détacher de moi.

« Alors… toi et Weasley ?

- Oui… Me contentai-je de répondre.

- Quelle… horreur ! Tu mérites tellement plus.

- Blai…

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Je pari qu'il… éteint la lumière avant de te faire l'amour. Que vous le faites toujours dans le même lit, dans la même position, le même jour de chaque semaine… »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre car il avait parfaitement raison. Je ne savais pas comment il l'avait apprit mais j'eu envie de disparaître sous terre ou de le faire taire, assez agacée. Il m'embrassa langoureusement comme pour me montrer à quel point c'était différent avec lui… Comme si il souhaitait se vendre. Je mordis violemment sa lèvre inférieure et il grogna, l'air surpris.

« Tu… tu m'as mordu ! S'exclama-t-il en ronchonnant.

- Oui ! Et estime toi heureux que je n'ai pas eu autre chose en bouche ! Ripostai-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Désolé… je ne voulais pas… être méchant. C'était juste une constatation.

- Et pourquoi l'as-tu faite ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol pendant à peine une nanoseconde puis replongea son regard dans le mien avec un sourire timide.

« Cette nuit… C'était incroyable ! J'ai été déçu de découvrir que tu n'étais plus là ce matin… J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. »

Je le dévisageais, tentant de voir s'il se moquait de moi, car jamais un Serpentard n'aurait pu avouer ça avec tant de facilité. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il venait de faire. Il sourit face à ma réaction avant de caresser ma joue du bout des doigts. Je ne le repoussais pas, n'en avait aucune envie. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un contact ne me grisait pas. Mon désir pour cette immense stature noire semblait immuable, intolérablement puissant.

« Tu as… pensé à moi ? Répétai-je finalement en un souffle.

- Oui. Ça te parait si incroyable que ça !?

- Assez…

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on pense à toi constamment ? Pourtant, hier soir…. Tu m'as parut… inoubliable. »

Son souffle caressait ma bouche alors qu'il me confiait ce qu'il ressentait sans aucune honte. Je songeais durant quelques secondes à Ron qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte, à mes amis… Mais j'oubliais ma culpabilité dès l'instant où les lèvres de Blaise touchèrent à nouveau les miennes, avec volupté et langueur. Ses mains glissèrent sur ma taille qu'il saisit en me tirant vers lui. J'oubliais les autres, ne pensant plus qu'à ce corps contre le mien et c'est avec un sourire que je décidais de mettre le reste de côté et de prendre le risque… Le risque d'accepter tout ce qu'il demanderait de moi.

« On s'en va ? Proposa-t-il, sentant que je m'étais ostensiblement détendu lors de son étreinte.

- Oui…

- Tu… vas dire au revoir à tes amis ?

- Non. Les explications seront pour plus tard…

- D'accord. »

Il prit ma main, mêlant mes doigts aux siens. Il paraissait ravi, bien que je ne sache pas encore exactement si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je pensais juste que pour une fois, je ne voulais absolument pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer, même si ça rendait les choses plus complexes… Même si elles le seraient forcément davantage. Je serrais ses doigts plus fort.

« Allons y…

- Où ça ?

- Surprends moi ! »

******.**

**.**

**Voilà ! à vous d'imaginer la suite ! =p J'aurais sans doute pu/du faire une fic de cet OS... Mais quel interet de blablater sur la réaction de Ron & des autres ? Blaise & Hermione sont ensemble -au moment même où j'vous parle xD- & c'est la seule chOse qui compte au fond... Non ? En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cet OS... ça a été un trip à l'origine, juste pour moi... juste pour que je bavouille sur Blaise... & bon... j'ai pensé que vous vouliez peut être bavouiller avec moi ! =D J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**BisOus bisOus, reviews reviews ! & a bientot pour de nouvelles (aventures) fictions & OS xD**

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


End file.
